


Caterwaul Brawl

by Karashi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tetrax really is that dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caterwaul Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old (like 2008 old). But as there is a distinct lack of Myaxx/Tetrax fics, I don't feel as bad in posting this here. Written for the ff.net user "Blouper" who got me into the pairing.

Tetrax Shard is a seasoned warrior. It is evident in the way he moves: Graceful without compromising caution, agile without lacking strength, confident without falling prey to arrogance. When he enters any establishment, armor donned and visor raised, his presence commands attention, his demeanor demands respect. His stance, steadfast and authoritative, serves as a warning, sometimes a _threat_ , that while he is not out for blood he is not someone to be trifled with either.

But infamy gets far more notice and is far more widespread out in the universe. And while the Petrosapian mercenary makes for an impressive figure in person, he maintains a low-key profile fame-wise. He doesn't mind, it means fewer individuals will be looking for him specifically on missions and even fewer will seek him out on the rare, personal outings he allows himself.

Like now for example, seated at the far end of the tavern's counter, a tankard filled with a noxious, bubbling brew in hand. While the rest of the establishment was filled with raucous laughter and rowdy fun, Tetrax was by his lonesome. It was not for a lack of familiar faces nor was he considered unwelcomed. There had been invitations for a round of drinks, requests to have him take a gander at a prospective mission.

He had turned them down with his version of curt politeness, and yet they still kept approaching him. It was only when one particularly headstrong, up-and-coming mercenary planted himself in the empty stool beside Tetrax did the latter wish he had a little more notoriety.

"Shard," the younger alien began, "I have this mission thing coming up and-"

"That seat's taken." Tetrax muttered before roughly shoving the annoyance off the seat. The other mercenary was about to make a retort when a figure suddenly towered behind the Petrosapien. "If you want advice, ask me when I'm on the clock."

"Aww, and here I thought the big tough Tetrax was a softie on rookies." A female voice teased. Though her tone could be considered insulting, it manages to bring a small, but brief smile to crystalline features. The younger alien scurries off, even if it wasn't Vilgax the sight of a Chimera Sui Generis was enough to unnerve most new-comers.

Tetrax glanced over his broad shoulders, narrowing his gaze at the tall, smirking female. Cocking his head, he gestures to the now-unoccupied stool to his left, "You sure took your time."

"I had a last minute discussion about something with someone." Myaxx shrugs, sliding with the ease and grace of someone her stature or size didn't seem capable of. Even if she didn't, the scientist (and secretly the mercenary) wouldn't think twice of making an example of anyone who made a smart remark. She turns her attention to the bar tender to place her order before continuing, "I don't see why Azmuth needed to have it _just_ as I left."

The mercenary instinctively clenches his jaw at the mention of the Galvan. Tetrax is still annoyed over the call the miniscule alien made weeks ago but decides it's best that Myaxx remains unaware. "Maybe he just wanted you to get it over and done with?"

Myaxx snorts, "As if the little runt knows the meaning of the word considerate. He has a surprisingly limited vocabulary for a genius. Sometimes I think it's a prerequisite to know as few words as possible if you have grandiose goals."

Tetrax quirks a curious brow, "Elaborate."

The female stares at him before absently tapping the birthmark just below her lips, "Maybe not _literally_ , but figuratively. It's like every megalomaniac or brilliant mad scientist in the universe will have to make a declaration that they "don't know the meaning of the word" when you mention it to them."

"You mean you've never used that line before?" Tetrax frowned, admitting in his own way that he had made such a declaration in one or two missions.

"As if I ever had the chance," she rolled her eyes, "It's either Myaxx do this, Myaxx do that, Myaxx what have you done. Doesn't help that most of the questions Azmuth makes are rhetorical. But let's not talk about the little grump."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks.

The Chimera nervously scanned the tavern, "I was kind of hoping we could talk about _us_."

And Tetrax stiffens, if such a thing was possible for a Petrosapien, while his mind races together with his pulse. Somehow he manages to calmly reply, "I don't know what you're talking about, Myaxx."

_Wrong answer._ Why does he _always_ give her the wrong answer? Why is _that_ his knee-jerk response to anything involving Myaxx? Tetrax supposes it's because of his occupation and how tight lips and discretion have saved his hide on more than one occasion. Granted that was the case when it came to information but with unquantifiable things such as emotion? Tetrax normally couldn't care less if the entire universe was aware of his distaste or displeasure.

Strange how it was always different whenever Myaxx was involved.

The aforementioned female, on the other hand, didn't seem to share the sentiments. When she was feeling something, those around her were well aware of it. It just so happens that whenever Tetrax was involved, she made it a point not to show what she was really feeling. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at it because right now, the chimera was radiating so much disappointment and frustration it was near tangible. She sighs, "I see."

* * *

Tetrax is a seasoned warrior. He prefers to communicate through actions, not words. They continue their conversation in silence with shy glimpses, confused furrowing of brows, apologetic canting of heads. He is far more comfortable telling her he's sorry this way. It's so much easier than trying to string together words that the female would find acceptable.

He doesn't realize Myaxx is not as adept as he is in discerning the intentions behind the motions. Her skills of observation are proficient enough that she can make out vague notions, wisps of ideas but nothing distinct. Nothing _concrete_ that she can use to build a hypothesis or a theory. Irritated that she's accomplishing nothing with this little pantomime, she huffs and turns away.

And to Tetrax, this action it is tantamount to having a door slammed in his face. It is not something he takes lightly, not when he just risked making himself vulnerable albeit in a non-verbal and nonconventional manner. He glowers and looks to the opposite direction of the female, nursing his drink that no longer bubbled but fizzed pathetically, an apt mirror of what he was feeling at the moment.

Where was Gluto when you needed him? The gelatinous pilot would have an explanation handy. He could smooth things out between the Petrosapien and the Chimera in a manner the parties involve couldn't.

Seconds later, Tetrax hears the bottom of a glass scrape against the metal of the counter followed by Myaxx calling out to the multi-eyed, multi-tentacled bartender, "Hey Choga, I didn't order this."

"Is it not to your liking?" The voice is clearly male, a solid baritone perhaps an octave deeper than Tetrax's. From the corner of his eye, the Petrosapien spies another Chimera Sui Generis yanking a drinking patron off the stool to directly to Myaxx's left. Meaty, celadon-skinned hands clenching into a tight fist silences any potential outraged protest.

"It's a little too sweet for my taste." Myaxx explained, pushing the drink away. From where he is, Tetrax cannot see the female's expression, but he hears in her voice that she is not intimidated by this show of force. The mercenary is more than glad that she does not sound impressed.

Easing himself onto the emptied chair, the interloper continues "My apologies then, I simply figured a sweet little thing like you would have a sweet tooth to match."

It is a good thing that Tetrax has complete control of himself. Else he would have spat out the mouthful he had just taken from his tankard. He knows the female to be many things and he has a selection of choice words to describe her. The words sweet and little do not fall under either category.

Myaxx doesn't show the same amount of restraint. She laughs, openly, _mockingly_ at the assumption that was a supposed compliment. "You _must_ be talking about someone else."

"I'm sure deep down you're as sweet as they come." His tone changes, softer, huskier.

"I don't think you can dig deep enough to get to it." Myaxx counters, sneaking a glance at Tetrax as if to tell him this challenge was also extended to him. He meets her gaze, if only through his peripheral vision before settling on the Chimera beside the female.

"My ship's docked nearby. I find it's one of the best places to do some digging." His tendrils quiver in a manner most females of their species find enticing.

Tetrax grimaces at how the other male doesn't realize two things. One: Myaxx is not like most females of their species and two: "The lady is with me."

The words come out as a low growl, territorial, almost possessive. Almost. Tetrax still cannot shake off the knee-jerk, roundabout reaction. He does not turn his attention away from his half-empty tankard, despite hearing the groan of metal as the male Chimera swivels in his seat.

"Care to repeat that, runt?"

It is then the mercenary notices how tall the other male is, how even seated the interloper makes Myaxx look petite by comparison. Then again, Chimera Sui Generis' have always been gifted with height, strength and a terrible temper. Tetrax grunts sourly as he takes another swig of his drink, _I can take him._

There was no doubt he could.

The unspoken question was _would_ he?

"Certainly." Tetrax nods, rising to his feet to stand beside Myaxx, "The lady. Is. With. Me."

Myaxx frowns at the crystalline alien, elbow leaning on the counter while she rests her cheek against the back of her hand. Never mind that he was right in his assumptions, it doesn't change the fact she's annoyed at the Petrosapien. Of course he'd be willing to talk about their standing _now_ when a perceived threat has appeared. "Am I?"

The other male misunderstands her question to be encouragement. He leans towards her, tendrils brushing uncomfortably close against her skin.

_Strike one._

With a smirk, the stranger places his hand, unbidden, on Myaxx's shoulder. Two pairs of eyes narrow dangerously at the touch.

_Strike two._

"He's right you know," Myaxx snarls. Strong, female fingers clamp down on the male Chimera's wrist before twisting the offending appendage off her person with minimal effort. She follows up by slamming her heel heavily against his shin. Which just goes to show she really _isn't_ the sweet little thing the stranger made her out to be.

"You little-!" The interloper shrieks, pulling his hand back as it balls into a fist.

_Strike three._

Sharp, crystalline projectiles shoot out, cutting through carmine armor, embedding themselves against celadon skin while the rest decorate the walls of the establishment. The male Chimera falls back but is instantly on his feet, charging for the Petrosapien whose crystalline arms sharpened to dangerous points.

The other patrons practically jump out of their seats, half-encircling the two would-be combatants. But before the two opponents could collide, a bolt of energy explodes between them. Immediately the crowd disperses back to their tables, distancing themselves far, far away from any other possible energy discharge.

"Shard! Zyndax!" The bartender Choga barks, each limb brandishing a firearm, the muzzle of the smallest gun was smoking. "Am I needing of the reminding of the no-fighting-in-mine-bar rule to the both of you?"

Myaxx snickers, arms folded across her chest in amusement. She never got out of her seat, "You may need to spell things out for Tetrax."

"Tetrax Shard?" Zyndax blinks, "Wait you mean the very same one that helped bring down Vilgax? _That_ Tetrax Shard?"

"Does mine words making of the stutter?" Choga cocked her weapons, targets still trained on both males.

The Chimera blanches, hands held before him in surrender. He laughs nervously, "I er, I didn't know who you were and that she was your girl."

"Join the club." Myaxx muttered beneath her breath. Despite the sour frown on her lips, she sounds pleased at the latter statement.

"Please as to be stopping of this." Choga orders, directing this request to Tetrax in particular. "I is liking mine place as to being not broken."

Tetrax ignores the bartender and the weapons, arms still shaped like daggers. He glowers at Zyndax, "Apologize."

"Of-of course!" He stammers, "S-sorry about bothering you and-"

"Not to me," Tetrax snaps, "To the lady."

He spies the look of surprise on Myaxx's face, notes the way her features change into curiosity over the intentions behind the gesture.

She makes a lazy wave of dismissal at the apology Zyndax offered, she seemed far more preoccupied with keeping her gaze fixed on Tetrax. Even after the mercenary grunted for Zyndax to leave, once again taking his seat beside her she is still carefully studying him.

And normally Tetrax has no problem with wordless scrutiny. But again, things just seemed different whenever Myaxx was involved. "What?"

She grins and shakes her head, "Nothing."

Tetrax blinks, "Fine."

Myaxx purses her lips and huffs in disappointment, "You're not supposed to give up this easily."

"Fine," he half-groans, "What is it?"

"I told you it's nothing."

"If it _is_ nothing why do I need to keep asking about it?"

"Because."

"Will two of you please as to be settling whether this is being nothing or not, yes?" The bartender suddenly appears in front of the pair, half a set of eyes staring at Myaxx, the others at Tetrax.

Myaxx just shrugged, before laying down payment for her order. "Ball's not in my court." And with that she exits the tavern, casually waving goodbye to Tetrax.

"I just can't make heads or tails of what she means." Tetrax grimaces, downing whatever remained of his beverage.

"Please as to not be taking of wrongly this advice, but mine self be thinking two of you is just needing to be deciding of your coupleness, yes?"

And this time Tetrax does spit out his drink.

All over the bartender. Much to the multi-eyed alien's dismay.

"WHAT!?" the mercenary roars, unmindful of the stares his echoing outburst garners. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?!"

"Having the many of eyes is not just being for trouble watching out, Shard." Choga clucks her tongue while wiping herself dry, "Also, the almost fighting of you and Zyndax? It be very clear a sign of feelings for tall, sometimes-rude female."

Tetrax doesn't know if he should be embarrassed or offended. Was he really that transparent when it came to Myaxx? He sighs, resting his forehead against his palm, "Let me get this straight, just because I came to the defense of a good friend, _everyone_ thinks we're... we're..."

"An item of no official-ness?" the bartender supplied while bussing the counter, "Yes, you are being of correct." She gives Tetrax no chance to respond, "Please as to not be denying mine self's observations, you would be being very poor of form. These eyes are seeing of aaaaall" she prolongs the word, wiggling her tentacles in an attempt of appearing mystical but falling just short of silly.

"I believe you're looking too much into things." Tetrax grumbled, again wishing Gluto was around to help buffer the attention towards a less... compromising subject.

"I am just not being understanding of your reasoning for fear." Choga shakes her head, "I is not thinking Myaxx be wanting the throwing of yourself at her. All the most likely she is just be wanting the admitting of your feelings in way that is most direct."

He hangs his head in resignation, helpless to veer away from this particular train of thought "How can you be so sure?"

Again, the clucking of tongue, "I has already been the telling: I seeing of aaaaall" again the wriggling of limbs, "Plus, globby friend Gluto has making the confirmation of mine self's theories."

"WHAT!?" Again, the resonating roar, again the stares.

She winces, "Shard, please as to not be attempting to bringing about mine's deafness."

From the other end of the bar, a newly arrived customer called out, "Hey, Choga! How about some service here?"

"Yes, yes! I is the shortly of coming there. Shard, you is just be needing of knowing that Myaxx is sometimes wanting of the taking since she is mostly of the giving." She chirps, affectionately patting Tetrax's shoulder. Before she left, Choga made one final suggestion: "Please as to be going after her."

And Tetrax almost, _almost_ , wishes that Gluto was around to explain the reason behind this bit of advice. Still, he follows her instructions and after paying for the drink heads out to look for the Chimera.

Passing through the doors, he spots to his right: The tall, distinct figure that was Myaxx, leaning against the tavern's wall, arms folded across her chest.

"You sure took your time," she mimics him from their earlier conversation. Her tone is impatient but it is more of the teasing sort.

He counters, grinning in a manner that only Myaxx would find endearing as opposed to awkward. "I had a last minute discussion about something with someone."

"Elaborate." She quirks an interested brow.

He cants his head in absent thought, "It was about us."


End file.
